


Remember Another Sol

by doggie015



Category: Inside Out (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggie015/pseuds/doggie015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever look at someone and wonder "What is going on in their head?" Well I know. I mean, I know Mark's head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sol 6

Fear was the first to wake up.

“Why am I still alive?” He asked to himself as he saw Headquarters in chaos. Memory orbs were scattered on the floor and the other emotions were laying on the floor motionless, but not dead. As his ears stopped ringing he heard the beeping. “The low oxygen alarm!” He raced to the console and frantically pressed buttons. “Wake up Mark!”

_Mark Watney awoke with a painful start_

The view screen came alive and showed a face full of Martian soil. As Watney pulled himself up fear gasped. The screen showed that they had been impaled by what looked to be a fragment of the low gain reception array which needed to be removed before the patch kit could be applied. Fear knew that by now the suit would be “bloodletting” anyway but the hole still needed to be patched to they could get back to the HAB.

_Mark pulled out the comm antenna, wincing as the sudden pressure drop caused a spasm of pain and dizziness. He quickly applied the patch kit and stumbled back to the HAB._

As Mark stumbled back to the HAB airlock fear surveyed what he could see on the view screen. The MAV was gone – that would have to be dealt with later, there were more immediate concerns such as treating that large would in Mark’s side. He knew what to do about that though.

_As soon as the inner door opened Mark removed his Flight Suit and took a look at the wound. It would need stitches to close properly. He got the relevant supplies and performed the procedure._

Fear knew that Mars would be a perfectly sterile environment but he decided to be on the safe side and have antibiotics for a couple of weeks. Looking at what lays ahead, an infection is the last thing he wanted to deal with.

_Mark sat down at his terminal and updated his log. If anyone comes across it by chance, at least they would know what had happened. Once the log was updated he went to bed._

As the screen blackened fear heard a light moan behind him

“My head.” Joy groaned.

“Joy?” Fear raced over as Joy groggily got to her feet.

“What happened?”

“I’m still trying to piece that together myself. As far as I know we landed face down in the soil. There was a bit of the reception array sticking out of the torso. I’ve cleared that up, treated the wound and sent Mark to bed.”

“Good job, Fear.” Joy looked at the memory orbs scattered around. “Help me over to the console.”

“Sure.” Fear helped Joy over to the console and she pressed a button.

“Workers, we need you to scrutinise today’s memories. We need a good idea of what happened and a full damage assessment.”

“Understood.” A Mind worker replied. “We also show a memory stuck in the encapsulator, we’ll troubleshoot that and get that down to long term with the next Train of Thought.”

“Good.” Joy sighed. “Keep me posted.”

“No Joy.” Fear interrupted. “You need to rest. I’ll handle dream duty.”

“No, I feel f-“ Joy collapsed on the floor “-ucking awful.” She admitted.

Fear helped Joy to her bed, then returned to the console. Throughout the night Anger, Disgust and Sadness all awoke in a similar state to Joy. Fear had been the only one sitting when the impact occurred, so he was still knocked out but not also thrown around afterward. He sat back down at the console having gotten the other emotions safely to bed and stared at the blank view screen. Dream Proudctions would need a lot of repairs before they can resume production but he had to stay awake to ensure that he didn’t miss anything thrown up by the damage assessment.


	2. Sol 7

The damage assessment came in overnight, no major injuries aside from what has already been treated, minor bruising due to being thrown around.

Joy woke up at about 0730 hours on Sol 7. Feeling much better than last night, she eagerly raced downstairs to the console.

“What’s the report?” She asked

“All good. A couple of minor bruises but they’re nothing to worry about.” Fear responded

“I think today should be about assessment. Make sure the HAB is alright, take stock of supplies, run diagnostics. That kind of stuff`

“Good idea.” At this point the other emotions made their way down. Still a little groggy but mostly fine. They took their seats and planned the day’s activities. Once everything was ready to go, Joy pressed a button on her section of the console.

_Mark Watney rose from his sleep feeling a bit better than last night. He got a good sleep in due to not being woken up by the mission commander so he was well rested and ready to start the day’s work. His first task was to have breakfast and a coffee. Then it was time to don the EVA suit._

Disgust took a quick look at the wound from yesterday while Mark was suiting up. She wouldn’t want to admit it, but fear did a damn good job of closing it up.

“Alright, what’s the first thing we should do outside?” Joy asked.

“Sweep off the solar cells.” The others responded in unison.

“Alright then.”

_Mark exited the HAB and headed to the solar array. He swept the dust off it, then he took a walk around the mission site. The two rovers are partially buried by yesterday’s storm, but otherwise alright. They’ll need a bit of work to dig up though._

Joy made a note about digging up the rover and placed it into the “out” document tray

_The MAV is gone, but the landing stage is still there. The MDV must have gotten tossed around like a pinball thanks to the reserve chute coming free, there is a large breach in the hull and the craft itself is on its side. It could still be useful for parts, though._

“That reserve chute cover is surprisingly fragile. We’re lucky it didn’t cause the MDV to smash into the HAB.” Fear reported. The others nodded.

“Speaking of the HAB, it’s high time we headed back inside. This CO2 scrubber is nearly saturated.” Joy reported.

_Mark re-entered the HAB and changed out of his spacesuit into normal clothes. He then spent the rest of the day running diagnostics on HAB equipment and taking inventory of the various supplies. There was enough food to last until Sol 300 without rationing it, Sol 400 at ¾ rations. The HAB systems are all in perfect working order. Mark had dinner, then updated the log. After that he went straight to bed._

“Tomorrow’s going to be a big day, sleep well everyone!” Joy said as the other emotions left the console and went upstairs. Joy knew it was going to be a long night. Dream Productions provided a report that it could be at least two years before they are able to resume production. Thankfully, there was a decent selection of re-runs found in the storage facility. Joy chose one and it began playing.


	3. Sol 8

By the time the mind workers had finished fixing the encapsulator, it was already well after the usual wake up time. Thankfully, Mark didn’t have to keep to a strict schedule. The cleared memory went with the workers to Thought Station. During mission training the basic station at Headquaters had to expanded dramatically as demand for facts to be stored quickly went beyond what just one train line could handle.

The plan was unanimously agreed before the mind workers had finished. Today’s EVA would be dedicated to digging out a rover and looking for the high gain antenna that had sent Mark flying two sols ago.

_ Mark Watney woke up, had breakfast then suited up. He grabbed one of the sample shovels and went out the airlock. The pile of dust that Mark suspected hid a rover hadn’t moved since he last saw it. _

A purple memory came through the recall tube. It was from episode 186 of Doctor Who.

“Fear!” Joy snapped

“Sorry!”

_ Mark chuckled to himself. Knowing his luck, there could very well be one of those things on Mars. He managed to dig out enough of Rover 1 to enter it and drive it out of the rest of the dirt. It powered up without any issues and quickly freed itself. The batteries were still mostly full. By the time they were nearly empty, not even the slightest hint of the antenna had been found. _

Anger went through the entire library of curse words as Mark plugged in the rover for charging and went back into the HAB.

“We’ll never find that dish.” Sadness stated.

“Let’s just try again tomorrow, you never know!” Joy said.


End file.
